spacecasesfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:StarBlazerM31/Andromedan Biology Theory
We discussed a possible theory about Andromedan society in my last post. Now let's discuss their biology. As a personal note, I haven't found any other race in science fiction with the sort of unique biology as the Andromedans of Space Cases. I had absolutely nothing but science to go on. So I present my theory. Basics Andromedans are molecularly dense. Meaning their molecules are more tightly arranged than most organic life. This makes them heavier than normal. Their molecular density also ties into the long hair that Andromedans all have. Their hair is difficult to cut, so it is just left alone. Since they are so dense, this leads me to believe that it is difficult for Andromedans to swim, since their density would cause them to sink (similar to Stitch from Disney's Leeloo and Stitch). Outward Appearance According to spacecasestv.com, Andromedans are compact and stocky. Radu's height is 5'4," making him slightly shorter than the average human male. Since he is not yet fully grown, it can possibly be assumed that he hasn't yet reached his full adult height, however since he seems to be of age to have reached his pubescent growth spurt (assuming Andromedans have them like humans), he could be at his full height. Whatever the case, if he does grow more it probably won't be by much. Andromedans have long coiling hair and large spiral-shaped ears. Otherwise, they appear identical to humans. Bipedal, five fingers on each hand(which also leads me to assume five toes on each foot), and one head. Internal Workings Aaaaaaaand theory time! Oh boy, here's where stuff gets fun! Andromedans possess an internal atmosphere. This is all we are given by the show. Meaning they have weather inside their bodies. Yes. Inside. This is displayed in the episode "Who Goes Where," when Radu sneezes and a small snow shower bursts from his ears. This makes me wonder...what if Andromedans didn't just have an internal atmosphere...what if it was more like an internal'' biosphere''. Theory Part 1: Skeletal Structure When I think of a biosphere, I start with the bottom. Earth. This causes me to theorize that Andromedan skeletons could be mostly silicon-based (meaning rock). Rock provides a sturdy structure in a biosphere. Where there is rock, there can be plantlife. It would add to the molecular density since they're skeletons would be compacted carbon, in place of bones and marrow like in humans. It would also add to the stability Andromedans are known to have. I also theorize that the acoustics in a rock skull would have reverberations similar to an echo in a cave, adding to the Andromedan sense of hearing. A rock skull would also explain why Radu tends to get quite stunned when running into things, as his brain would be bumping into something much harder than bone. Theory Part 2: Internal Organs The next step in a biosphere is plantlife. This is where the internal organs come into play. They aren't organs as we humans know...they are more like trees. Masses of "vines" that cluster together to form a polyp-like bulb that acts as a liver, or spleen. A pulsating orb growing inside the stone ribcage acts as the heart. Long tubular "vines" act as the digestive system, etc. The organs also produce moisture and gasses that create, fuel, and purify the internal atmosphere. A set of "lungs" circulate the internal atmosphere, and add the gasses not created by the organs, but required for life; such as oxygen. (once more, will continue. Must sleep) Category:Blog posts